


So It Goes...

by CheyanneChika



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Time Loop, Weirdness, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Based on the prompt:It could have gone like this:It should have gone like this:But it actually happened like this:
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	So It Goes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihavenoidea241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoidea241/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!!!!

**It could have gone like this:**

Hamilton: Hi, I punched your friend because he was an asshole who wouldn’t let me cheat the system, can you help me cheat the system?

Burr: Uh, no, but let me pawn you off on those loudmouths over there because I’m going to punch you if you keep talking to me.

**It should have gone like this:**

Hamilton: Hi, can you tutor me so I can eventually game the system and graduate from Princeton in two years? I promise not to tell anyone it was you so you can continue being secretive about your public life, also we should totes sleep together.

Burr: Uh sure… (Internal monologue: I wonder if my dick in his mouth will shut him up?)

**But it actually happened like this:**

Hamilton: Hi, I—

Burr: We’ve done this loop fifty times already, come to my rooms and don’t think about it too hard.

Hamilton: (Shrugging) Sounds good to me.


End file.
